close encounter
by odstpilot
Summary: Mobius 1 has a unique encounter after the war.


Close encounter

Summary: Mobius 1 has a unique encounter after the war.

Waking up, the infamous ISAF pilot known as Mobius 1 went on his usual morning business. He made a cup of joe, and drank in contemplation. While he was lucky to survive the brutal war, he was aware plenty weren't.

"Christmas eve." He muttered.

"Morning, dear." Didi said, hugging him from behind. He turned around and kissed his wife.

"So, heading to your job?" she asked.

"I am. Hopefully It'll be a calm flight. Last thing we need is to be attacked by some Erusean remnant force." Mobius 1 said.

"Or maybe you'll run into santa clause." Didi joked. Mobius 1 laughed in response.

"Yeah, that'll be the day." He said, leaving the house with a large grin on his face.

…

Over ISAF territory, a lone rocket was seen escorting a flying red carriage pulled by 13 reindeer, the lead reindeer with a red glowing nose.

"Jimmy, where are we?" Carl asked.

"Nice work, Jimmy. Your stupid invention sent us to a different dimension. According to my instruments, we're on a completely different earth. They just got done with a brutal war, so if they pick us up, they'll send fighters after us and shoot first. Talk later." Santa said.

"I don't know what happened. My calculations were precise." Jimmy said, as he looked at the gauges on his rocket.

"The only presents we have left are for Retroville." Sheen said.

"Damn. Alright, I can fix this." Jimmy said.

"Well you better fix it fast. They'll be sending the first wave of fighters after us." Santa said.

And sure enough, Mobius 1 was sent up in an Su-30, armed to the teeth. Looking at his radar, he noticed the two contacts and flew to intercept.

"Attention unknown craft. You are over restricted airspace. Respond or you will be fired upon." The ace said, arming his weapons.

"Do something Jimmy!" Carl shouted, not wanting to die.

"Toss the presents! Lighten the load!" Sheen said, about to grab the sack of gifts, but stopped when he noticed one of the gifts was the rare ultra-lord item. He put it in his coat and went on with his plan.

"Don't! We can just teleport away." Jimmy said, finishing his calculations.

"Yeah, while you work on that, we got an angry pilot right behind us." Santa said, pointing behind them.

The Su-30 approached from behind, and fired a string of high-explosive rounds above their heads.

"Holy Heisenberg!" Jimmy shouted, as a round singed the top of his hair.

"Cool! I got to get a picture of this!" Sheen shouted, as he tore the sack apart, hoping to find a camera.

Jimmy gulped as he looked behind, noticing the fighter approaching them. Its razor-sharp appearance helped in intimidating him and his friends.

"You know, Jimmy, I told you so. But no! Big headed kid knows everything." Santa sarcastically said.

"Santa reminds me of Rick from 'Rick and Morty.'" Carl said.

"That's because I am Rick!" he said, taking off the hat and beard.

Jimmy looked at the controls as a beeping noise was heard, then it went into one solid noise.

"Jimmy, what noise is that?" Carl asked.

"It's the noise of death! Only ultra-lord can stop it!" Sheen said.

"You dumbass, he's got weapons lock on both of us." Rick said.

"He's right. I'll contact the pilot." Jimmy said.

"Attention unknown pilot, we mean you no harm. We're lost." Jimmy pleaded, hoping that he wouldn't be killed.

"Big headed kid, this is Mobius 1 of the ISAF air-force. Explain to me why I'm looking at a miniaturized V2 escorting what appears to be santa clause." Mobius 1 said.

"We come from different dimensions. Big headed kid fucked up santa clause by scrambling his atoms, so he had the great idea to track me down to help him deliver the presents. And then he had the great idea to use my teleportation ray to travel fast enough to deliver the goods. And we ended up here, and you're pointing 10 tons of airborne 'fuck you' right at us. Does that explain it?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, that explains it." Mobius 1 said.

"We'd greatly appreciate you helping us out." Jimmy said.

"Follow me. I'll guide you away from our radar nets."

Once they were over the north ocean, Jimmy activated the teleportation device, and Mobius 1 watched as the rocket and rick were sucked into a different dimension.

"Well, that was unexpected." The ace pilot said to himself.

"Mobius 1, this is ground control. We lost them on radar."

"It's alright. It's nothing to worry about." Mobius 1 said, heading back to base.

"Are you sure?" ground control asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Mobius 1 asked.

"Listen to this."

"JAMES ISSAC NEUTRON!" Judy shrieked in anger.

"This is going to be a long day." Mobius 1 said, pulling out a flask and downing the liquid.


End file.
